Don't Forget Me, Akane
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Genma wants Ranma to train abroad for a few years but Ranma isn't sure he wants to go. Akane attemps to support his decision but falls apart herself. Ranma/Akane


A/n: Hey all ****

A/n: Hey all. This is my first Ranma fic…well my first Ranma romance anyway, so be nice. Enjoy.

Don't Forget Me, Akane

It was a seemingly normal afternoon at the Tendo dojo. Akane and Ranma 

Were arguing loudly about something in the living room. Nabiki was in her room looking at freshly developed pictures and plotting new ways to exploit the student body of Furikan High for money. Shampoo and Ukyo, for some reason, were having a free for all battle on the lawn and Kasumi was in the kitchen, oblivious to everything. Yes, it was just another day at the Tendo dojo.

That is, until Genma Saotome came home. 

He walked into the Tendo living room, a happy look on his face, and said, "Ranma, I need to talk to you, son."

Akane and Ranma quickly forgot their argument and sat down opposite Genma as continued, "I got a letter from your grandfather today," he handed Ranma a letter folded in thirds. "And he wants to go and train with him for a few years."

Ranma quickly read the letter then looked up at his father. "So," he said, setting the letter down. "You want me to just up and leave for two or three years?"

"Well, yes, but this is a great opportunity, Ranma."

"But I have a life here now, Pop. What about school, my friends and…and…" Ranma looked over at the silent Akane seated next to him. There was a strange look of mixed emotion on her face and he could see she was struggling with something.

"They'll be here when you get back, Ranma. I just don't want to see you blow an opportunity like this."

Ranma didn't reply but instead stood up and started out the door.

"Where're you going, son?" Genma questioned.

"I need sometime to think about this."

Later that evening, Akane found Ranma on the roof, lying on his back and staring at the stars. "Ranma?" Akane asked softly as she sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Ranma sat up, ready to reply, "Then why'd you ask?" but instead saw the pain and concern in Akane's eyes and knew he could trust her. 

He looked down at his feet and said, "I don't know what to do, Akane. I'm so confused. On one hand, I don't want to leave. For the first time in life I feel like I have home and this is the only place I want to be. But on the other hand, I don't want to disappoint Dad, he seemed so happy about all this and I don't want to let him down."

Akane put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and said, "Ranma, I can't tell you what to do. Your dad can't tell you what to do. No one can. This is something you're going to have to decide for yourself. The only thing I can tell you is that I trust you and your decision."

Ranma put a hand on top of Akane's and managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Akane."

Over the next few days, Ranma went about his normal routine but Akane noticed he was very subdued and moped about with a look of pain and frustration in his eyes.

A week later, Ranma had finally made a decision. He wait until the Tendos and Genma had sat down to yet another of Kasumi's delicious dinners and said, "I have an announcement." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I've decided to go train with Grandpa." 

Ranma got a bit of a reaction from his audience. Genma had an ecstatic look and said, "I'm proud of you, son." And Kasumi signed with a trademark, "Oh my." But it was Akane that really got to Ranma. Her face fell immediately and Ranma could see that she that she was fighting tears. 

"Well," Ranma said, "I'd better get packing."

A day later, Ranma's few belongings and little money were packed and he stood outside his room, ready to say goodbye.

He said goodbye to Nabiki and Kasumi (knowing he'd miss her cooking). To Mr. Tendo and his father, who told him yet again how proud he was of him.

Finally, when everyone else had left, he came to Akane. Without saying a word, he looked into her eyes and brushed a stray strand of hair out her face. Then he kissed her on the cheek slipped a folded piece of paper in her hand and then started off down the hall. When he reached the end, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't forget me, Akane."

Then Ranma turned and left. The second Akane heard the front door slam, she fell to her knees and finally cried after holding back tears for so long.

Kasumi heard Akane's sobs from the kitchen and quickly came to comfort her younger sister. She put an arm around Akane's shoulders and said, "It'll be ok, Akane. He's not gone forever. He'll be back in a year or so."

"I-I know Kasumi…but I miss him already and-and I never got to tell him how much I…I…"

Kasumi hugged Akane then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "I know, Akane. I know how much you care for Ranma." Akane blushed a deep crimson. "Don't worry, he'll come home."

Akane sniffed and managed a smile. "Thanks, Kasumi."

Akane stood up and went into her room and Kasumi headed back to the kitchen. 

It wasn't until Akane has sunk onto her bed that she remembered the folded piece of paper Ranma had slipped in her hand. She unfolded it and read:

_"Dear Akane,_

Hey you un-cute macho chick!" Akane winced at the remark but read on. _"But I didn't write this to insult you. I wrote it to say goodbye. I couldn't stand to say it in person, knowing the pain that'd be in your eyes. I just couldn't do it because, well, because I love you and I could stand to see you in pain. You have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you but this is something I had to do, hard as it was. Trust me, leaving you was the last thing I wanted to do. I miss you already. I don't know if I can stand being without you for so long and not being able to see your smile…but I'll try, knowing I'll be home in a couple of years. _

Well I guess this is good bye, for now. Don't forget me, Akane.

Love, 

Ranma

Ps. I still don't think your cute…I've always thought "beautiful" fit you better."

Akane finished reading and broke down crying again, Ranma's letter clutched in her hand and an intolerable pain in her heart. 

"Ranma…" she whispered through her sobs. "Ranma…come home…"

THE END

A/n: Well, there ya go. Please review, just lay off the flames, ok? I might write a sequel if I get enough requests for one. Well, until then, ja ne!

~Sora Takenouchi (The Insane Otaku)

D/c: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.


End file.
